Ball practicing devices of the type herein are useful in improving a person's swing in sports which involve the striking of an object such as a baseball, softball, tennis ball, hand ball or racket ball with a striking instrument such as a racket, bat, or the person's hand. In most sports, eye/hand coordination and muscle memory are needed to improve a person's swing. Muscle memory occurs when a particular motion is repeated a sufficient number of times with accompanying realistic sensations to verify the proper execution of the motion and enable a person to precisely reenact the motion when called upon in a competitive setting. The feel of hitting the ball, the flight of the ball and the landing of the ball each contribute to verify the proper execution of the swing. Thus, a preferred swing pattern is acquired by repetitively hitting a moving ball.
Numerous ball practice devices are described in prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,306 (the "'306 patent"); U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,413 (the "'413 patent"); U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,367 (the "'367 patent"); U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,937 (the "'937 patent"); U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,550 (the "'550 patent"); U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,646 (the "'646 patent"); U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,017 (the "'017 patent"); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,250 (the "'250 patent"). Most of these ball practice devices are disadvantaged in a number of respects. For example, many devices such as the '306, '413, '937, '017, '250 and '550 patents are constructed of an elastic suspension system that supports the ball and restricts either horizontal or vertical movement of the ball once it is hit, but not both. Accordingly, uneven support of the ball typically results in an unnatural ball trajectory path that is subject to undesirable effects such as tethering and/or vibrating. Another inherent disadvantage is the possibility that the ball may hit the user as a result of an unnatural and random ball trajectory path.
Developments in the art of ball practice devices have addressed some of the foregoing disadvantages however, fail to achieve the results of the present invention. For example, the '367 patent discloses a ball striking apparatus that employs an adjustable intermediate (safety) cord on the vertical portion of the apparatus in order to anchor the ball and prevent it from striking the user. Both the ball and the safety cord are vertically adjustable. However, the safety cord causes the ball to pull toward the frame member 10b and away from its intended path of travel. The '646 patent describes a tethered ball batting practice device that presents a number of obstructions and distractions. In order to avoid striking the flexible cords 32, the ball must be precisely hit toward the ground. Additionally, the T-shaped frame members are a physical obstruction. If the ball is hit hard enough, it will either strike the frame members or wrap around them. The frame members are also a distraction.
The problems encountered in the art of ball practice devices reveal the need for a swing training device that substantially eliminates obstructions, minimizes undesired horizontal and vertical movement of the ball and stabilizes the ball substantially within a preferred trajectory path.